Prior art structure as exemplified in the prior art indicated by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,795,271; 4,081,657; 4,401,880; 4,606,402; and 5,303,517 are directed to devices for melting and thawing various snow and ice accumulations relative to a roof structure.